sweet memories
by virgo christiny
Summary: Murid baru itu tanpak menyendiri dan menjauhi semua yg ada kelas, hingga guru baru itu masuk merubah murid itu menjadi pribadi yg ceria dan mulai terbuka, akan tetapi guru itu menghilang meninggalkan kenangan manis yg tak akan pernah ia lupakan,akankah guru itu kembali?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto..

Rate: T

Pair:Tobi-hina

Summary: Murid baru itu tanpak menyendiri dan menjauhi semua yg ada kelas, hingga guru baru itu masuk merubah murid itu menjadi pribadi yg ceria dan mulai terbuka, akan tetapi guru itu menghilang meninggalkan kenangan manis yg tak akan pernah ia lupakan,akankah guru itu kembali?

Chapter 1: My first day... Gadis indigo itu melangkahkan kakinya kegerbang sekolah, rambut indigonya ia kepang kebelakang dan memakai kacamata tebal memberi kesan 'cupu yg manis' kepadanya.

"Konoha gakuen school" gadis indigo itu berjalan memasuki ruangan kepala sekolahnya.

'Tok tok tok

"Masuk" suara wanita dari dalam ruangan itu membuatnya membuka ruangan itu menampakan wanita paruh baya yg masih awet muda.

"Ada keperluan apa?"Tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek tersenyum lembut kepada gadis indigo itu. "S-saya siswi b-baru"ucap gadis itu dengan gugup , sementara kepala sekolah itu tanpak tersenyum tipis. "Siapa namamu?"Tanya kepala sekolah itu , sebut saja namanya Tsunade Senju (halah ribet lu thor._.).

"H-hinata Hyu-Hyuuga" gadis itu semakin menundukan kepalanya, jantungan berdegup keras karena ia memasuki lingkungan baru untuknya.

"Jangan gugup begitu" ucap perempuan yg sepettinya asisten dari kepala sekolah itu, Shizune.

"Ba-baik" Hinata semakin menundukan kepalanya, malu dan gugup melanda hatinya.

"Nahhh Kakashi akan membawa kamu kekelas barumu" Tsunade berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menepuk bahunya pelan, "kuharap kamu dapat betah dikelas itu".

"E-ehh!"

Suara pintu yg diketukpun menginstrupsi pembicaraan mereka,

'Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucap Tsunade dan kembali berjalan kemejanya.

"Maaf aku tersesat dijalan yg bernama cinta?"Ucap pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi tersebut.

"Ahh Kakashi, tolong bawa Hyuuga-san kekelasnya" titah Tsunade yg sudah terbiasa akan tingkah bawahanya itu. "Ahhh ayo Hyuuga-san" ajak Kakashi dan berjalan meninggalkan ruanganitu diikuti Hinata yg mengekor dari belakangnya.

"E-etto Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi berhenti berjalan dan menatap murid barunya yg tanpak gugup tersebut, "iya?"Tanya kakashi berusaha menenangkan muridnya itu.

"A-apa kelas s-saya i-isinya mu-murid na-nakal s-semua?"Tanya Hinata cemas dan menatap Kakashi intens, menuntut jawaban yg pasti.

"Hahh kau akan tahu nanti" ucap Kakashi dan berjalan agak cepat menuju kelas '1-S'.

'Nama kelas yg aneh' batin Hinata ' ahh biar sajalah namanya sekolah ini luasnya amit-amit'

'Sreekkk Kakashi membuka pintu tersebut menampakan kondisi kelas yang...

Indah...

Nyaman...

Sejuk...

DI PANDANG ANAK-ANAK JOROK YG MALASNYA TAK BISA DI NASIHATI,TUKANG BERKELAHI,PEMALAS,JOROK,MESUM DLL (capslock copot)

'Kami-sama...' Batin Hinata miris.

"Anak-anak tenang!" Suara Kakashi terdenggar sedikit(?) Naik nadanya dan membuat kelas itu diam seketika. "Nahhh" Kakashi tanpak tersenyum puas "kita kedatangan murid baru, perkenalkan namamu?"

Hinata melangkah kedalam kelas seraya berkomat-kamit pada Jashin-sama agar menyelamatkanya.

"Na-nama s-saya H-hyuuga H-hinata" ucap Hinata sementara itu seorang remaja berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segita terbalik berteriak.

"APA! AKU TIDAk DENGGAR!"

'Dasar tuli' batin Hinata dan Kakashi kompak.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata" remaja yg bernama Kiba itu tanpaknya kecewa dan mengglare gurunya itu.

"Hyuuga-san silahkan duduk disebelah Ino" Gadis yg bernama Ino segera melambaikan

tanganya dan Hinata segera berjalan kearah gadis itu. "Namaku Ino Yamanaka" ucap Ino dengan riang dan menggulurkan tanganya untuk berjabat tangan, Hinata yg melihat itu segera membalas uluran tangan Ino. "Hi-hinata "

"Kamu dari sekolah mana?"Tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua yg membalikan badanya.

"S-saya d-dari L-london" Hinata menundukan kepalanya, malu dan segera membuka buku pelajaranya, mengabaikan dua orang yg mulutnya menganga tidak elit.

'London' batin Ino dan Ten-Ten kompak.

Hinata tanpaknya terlalu serius mengikuti pelajaran didepanya mengabaikan Ino dan Ten-Ten yg berusaha menngalihkan perhatian dari buku-chan(?).

"Nata...Ta HINATA!" Teriak Ten-Ten dan membuat Hinata sedikit tersontak kaget dan menatap 'teman barunya'

"A-ahh maaf" Hinata segera berdiri dan membungkukan badanya meminta maaf, sementara Ten-Ten kembali 'jantungan'.

"Kau mau kekantin?"Tawar Ino.

"S-saya membawa bekal" ucap Hinata dan membuka tasnya menggeluarkan kotak bekalnya yg berisi sandwich tuna.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ya, cacing diperut sudah demo" Hinata cuma tertawa pelan saat Ino menepuk perutnya yg langsing itu dan menggeret Ten-Ten.

"Ka-chan, Hina harap Hina dapat menikmati kehidupan baru disini" gumam Hinata dengan lirih dan menatap langit yg biru.

Tbc (a/n: upload story lwat hp itu sesuatuuuu banget#slap# review minna-san ^w^/)


	2. Chapter 2

SWEET MEMORIES

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Tobi-Hina

Chapter 2: eyes...

"Hinata-chan!" Pekik Ino dan menyambar lengan Hinata yg baru sampai didepan kelas mereka.

"E-ehh!" Hinata cuma pasrah saat diseret sahabatnya yg menggeretnya kearah murid yg belum pernah ia jumpai.

"Perkenalkan , dia Matsuri!" Pekik Ten-Ten dengan riang dan memeluk gadis munggil tersebut.

"Salam kenal" gadis yg dipanggil Matsuri itu tersenyum manis kepada Hinata.

Kalau dikatakan, Matsuri amat angun dan berkelas dengan pakaian yg dia kenakan, dia juga amat manis dan cantik.

"Dia tunangan Gaara loh" mata Hinata terbelalak lebar, 'Gaara, Gaara yang itu?' Batin Hinata dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Kabarnya, Sakura tidak lolos seleksi sang Sabaku" kekeh Ino dan melempar tatapan mengejek kepada Sakura yg memandang sinis kearahnya.

"Sang Sabaku memilih gadis kelas bawah sebagai pengantinya kelak" manik hitam Ten-ten menggerling nakal kearah Sakura yg semakin panas mendenggar celotehan mereka.

"S-sudah" ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan suasana panas yg diciptakan kedua temanya.

"Ahhh kita akan punya sensei baru"ucap Ino dan membuat Hinata penasaran.

"Dia menggajar apa?" Tanya Matsuri yg ikut penasaran, rambut coklat sepingangnya tanpak tertiup angin,menambahkan kesan 'malaikat' kepadanya.

Tanpa disadari Matsuri, beberapa siswa pria tanpak menatapnya dengan kagum, sama seperti Hinata dulu, Matsuri masuk peringkat kedua sebagai 'the most wanted girl' disekolah mereka, sementara peringkat pertama tentu Hinata.

"Ahhh aku tidak tahu" Ino cuma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"EumMm" Matsuri tanpak bergumam seraya mengigit bolpointnya dan memasang pose berfikir.

"Mungkin guru Biologi" Hinata mengangguk setuju, pasalnya pelajaran Biologi belum ada gurunya.

Tanpa mereka sadari percakapan kedua gadis itu menyita perhatian seisi kelas, dan juga seisi kelas itu tidak menyadari guru mereka yg sudah masuk kedalam ruangan kelas itu.

Kalau guru lain yg masuk mungkin mereka akan dihukum habis-habisan.

"S-sensei" cicit Sakura yg pertama kali menyadari kedatangan guru mereka, sementara yg dipanggil sensei sedang duduk manis dimeja seraya membaca buku pelajaran dan melirik sekilas kearah Sakura.

"Iya" jawab pria itu seraya menatap seisi ruangan itu yg mendadak diam, "kenapa diam?, tadi kalian terlihat bahagia,lanjutkan saja"

Seisi kelas itu memandang horor guru baru itu, seakan guru itu menawarkan cek bernilai satu juta yen.

"Ehhh nama sensei siapa?!" Celetuk Naruto yg baru sadar dari shocknya.

"Nama tidak penting kann?" Gumam. Temari seraya menyikut perut temanya.

"Nama, namaku Tobi Uchiha" diam, hening dan semuanya menatap kearah Sasuke yg menaikan salah satu alisnya seolah berkata 'apa?'.

"Nahhh ada yg mau kamu tanyakan Namikaze-san?" Tanya Tobi seraya menatap Naruto yg balas menatapnya.

"Lanjutkan kegiatan kalian tadi, aku ada urusan sebentar" ucap Tobi seraya melirik jam tangan yg melingkar manis ditanganya, setelah itu dia meraih sebuah blazer dan memakainya menutupi kaus kemejanya.

"Ehhh!" Suara protes terdenggar bergema seiring perginya guru baru itu, sementara Hinata masih menatap bangku kosong yg baru ditinggal gurunya.

"Guru yg sangat tidak profesional" celetuk Kiba sementara Sasuke menatap tajam Inuzuka bungsu tersebut, Kiba yg menyadari tatapan Sasuke untuk dirinya segera kabur sebelum ia dibunuh Uchiha bungsu itu.

(~^o^)~ (~^o^~)~(^o^~)

Hinata kini berjalan kearah kantin sekolahnya, pasalnya bunyi bell istirahat sudah berdering merdu bersama orkestra perutnya, kali ini dia ditemani Matsuri, gadis manis itu dengan senang hati mengikuti Hinata.

"Mau makan apa ya..." Hinata menoleh kearah Matsuri yg tampak sibuk memilih makanan, dan akhirnya gadis itu memilih pancake dan jus apel.

Hinata sendiri memili cheese cake da susu sebagai makananya kali ini.

Mereka berduapun berjalan kearah tempat meja kantin berada,

'Pranggg!

Matsuri menjatuhkan nampan makananya dan menatap Gaara yg tampak mencium mesra Sakura, Matsuri menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya, air matanya menggalir deras.

Gaara yg mendenggar suara berisik itu menoleh dan menemukan tunanganya yg menatapnya tidak percaya, sedih, kecewa dan merasa dikhianati.

Hinata yg menyadari itu segera menarik matsuri menjauh dan meletakan makananya dilantai, biar saja , yang penting menenangkan gadis disebelahnya dulu.

"Hiks hiks" isakan tanggis Matsuri pecah saat itu juga, ia memeluk Hinata sementara Hinata membalas memeluknya dan menepuk pundak gadis itu akan tenang.

"Sedang apa dikoridor ini?" Hinata membatu ditempat saat mendenggar suara itu, suara yg amat familiar ditelingganya.

"Sensei?" Hinata menatap guru baru mereka yg tampaknya menatap mereka dengan itens dan menuntut jawaban kepadanya.

"Hyuuga kau apakan temanmu?" Hinata merasa air ludahnya seperti batu dan menatap gurunya...

Merah kosong...

Belum pernah Hinata menatap mata seperti itu, seakan pemiliknya adalah jasad tanpa jiwa, tapi Hinata juga mengakui bahwa mata gurunya sangat cantik, sekaligus menambah kesan tampan.

Hinata kembali menatap gurunya dan mengagumi pemandangan didepanya, gurunya yg memakai kemeja hitam dan celana jeans hitam, sepatu hitam, rambut hitam,pokoknya serba hitam.

"Hyuuga kenapa dengan Haruno-san?"

'Deg!

Hinata menatap Matsuri yg masih terisak kecil, 'Haruno bukanya marga keluarga Sakura-chan?' Batin hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Keruanganku, sekarang" oke, sekarang Hinata pasti akan disiksa oleh gurunya.

(OwO) (oAo) (T.T)

Apa yg dibayangkan Hinata ternyata tidak terjadi, ia menatap mata merah kosong itu sementara Matsuri disampingnya cuma menatap guru mereka juga.

"Bantu aku menghabiskan makanan ini" sekarang mereka menatap meja yg berisi beraneka macam makanan, telur dadar, sushi, tempura dan beraneka macam lagi.

"Sensei, sensei mau kemping atau apa?" Celetuk Matsuri tanpa sadar.

"Bantu habiskan saja" menurut, mereka kemudian memakan makanan itu secara perlahan, ia juga melirik makan siang guru lainya, sama seperti guru barunya.

"Jangan lihat kanan kiri saat makan, dimana sopan santunmu saat makan" seakan dihantam palu seberat seratus ton, Hinata dan Matsuri langsung memakan makanan itu dengan khusyuk, tanpa disadari mereka, Gaara memandang Matsuri dengan pandangan amarah dari kejauhan.

"Terima kasih makananya" ucap kedua gadis itu kompak sementara yg menawarkan makanan menatap mereka dengan intens.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya, jadi jangan takut aku akan menghukum kalian"

Diam..

Hinata menatap gurunya yg tampak mengerjai laporan yg banyak, "s-sensei tidak makan?"

Sekali lagi, hinata terpukau akan mata yg menurutnya amat indah.

"Sabaku-san silahkan masuk" Matsuri membatu ditempat dan segera bersembunyi dibalik punggung gurunya seakan meminta perlindungan, sementara Tobi cuma terkekeh kecil saat melihat Matsuri.

Gaara diluar sana sudah membatu ditempat, dan berjalan kedalam memasang topeng stoicnya.

"Ada apa sensei?" Mata zamrud Gaara menatap gadis indigo yg menyita perhatianya.

"Bersihkan toilet, ini hukumanmu karena berciuman didaerah lingkungan sekolah"

'Jduaaarrr!

Bagai disambar petir dan dijatuhkan ke Grand canyon, Gaara menatap gurunya dengan gerakan patah-patah bak robot yg tidak diberi oli pelumas sehingga engselnya karatan dan macet.

"Se-sensei"

"Protes, baiklah hukumanmu ditambah, merapikan ruangan perpustakaan selama seminggu" Gaara segera bungkam dan menatap tunanganya yg terkekeh kecil menatap menderitaanya.

"Kalian berdua bantu aku menyusun nilai anak kelas dua"

"Haii sensei!"

('3') (3")("3)

"Ummm selesai juga" ucap matsuri dan meregangkan tubuhnya yg terasa kaku dan ia melirik jam tanganya.

Pukul tujuh malam...

Ia menahan nafasnya yg mendadak terasa sesak, 'sudah semalam ini?' Batinya dan menatap gurunya yg masih menggerjakan laporan kelas tiga sementara Hinata entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur pulas dengan menjadikan tas gurunya sebagai bantal dan juga jas gurunya yg menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah selesai Haruno?" Matsuri menatap gurunya yg tampak tidak mengalihkan pandanganya dari kertas-kertas nilai tersebut.

"Ada yg bisa kami bantu lagi sensei?" Tobi menatap muridnya dan terkekeh kecil "pulanglah, ini sudah malam Haruno-san, dan nanti Hyuuga-san aku antar"

Matsuri menatap seisi ruangan itu yg hanya menyisakan Kurenai, Asuma,Guy dan Kakashi yg tampak asyik mengobrol.

"Tapi sensei, kalau sensei mengerjakan itu sendirian kapan selesai?" Tobi kembali terkekeh kecil dan tertawa , "hahaha aku bisa menyelesaikanya,kau pulanglah Haruno" menuruti perintah gurunya, Matsuri kemudian beranjak kembali keasramanya.

Sepi dan sunyi itu yg dirasakan Hinata, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "ahh aku ketiduran" ia melirik sekeliling dan menemukan dia sendirian diruang guru, ia takut...

Takut hantu...

"S-sensei" cicit Hinata dan melirik jam dingding, "sudah jam sembilan" jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendenggar suara sepatu bergema dikoridor sekolahnya.

Bulu kuduknya mendadak berdiri membuat dia merapatkan jas yg ditubuhnya,

'Cklekk

Nafasnya berhenti sesaat saat pintu itu perlahan terbuka menampakan...

Gurunya yg memasuki ruangan itu, "sudah bangun Hyuuga-san, tidurmu lelap sekali" wajah Hinata memerah padam, ia kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sakit Hyuuga?" Nafas Hinata semakin memburu saat gurunya mendekat kearahnya.

"Suhu tubuh normal" mata Hinata membesar saat melihat wajah gurunya dari dekat, amat dekat karena gurunya kini menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata, wajah Hinata kian memerah saat merasakan hembusan nafas gurunya yg menerpa wajahnya, aroma mint kental menguar dari tubuh gurunya membuat ia semakin blushing.

'Terlalu dekat...'

"Syukurlah, aku kira kamu sakit" wajah Hinata kian memerah, pandanganya berputar-putar hingga hal terakhir yg dia tangkap suara gurunya.

"Hei!"

'Brukhhhh

"Hahhh dia pingsan" gumam Tobi dan menggendong Hinata kedalam asrama guru.

(^/^) (/) ('/')

'Cip cip cip cip cip

"Eunghhhhhh" Hinata membuka matanya dan merasa terganggu akibat kicauan burung dan cahaya matahari yg masuk kedalam kamar itu.

'Ciiiiiiitttttt

Hinata menatap sekeliling dimana ia berada sekarang, 'bau manis'

'Cklek

'Aku pasti bermimpi semalam' batin hinata dan saat ia merasakan seseorang duduk ditempat tidurnya ia segera memeluk sosok itu.

"Ka-chan Hina mau susu coklat" gumam Hinata belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ini" Hinata segera megambil gelas yg disodorkan itu berisi susu coklat itu dan meminumnya.

"Arigatou ka-chan" Hinata menyodorkan gelas kosong itu dan menatap sosok yg ia kira ibunya.

"Sudah sadar" mata Hinata melebar saat menyadari sesuatu, "sensei kenapa aku disini?"

"Kau pingsan semalam" diam seribu bahasa, Hinata menatap Tobi yg tampak baru selesai mandi hanya menggunakan kaus oblong dan celana jeans,.

"Cepat kembali kekamarmu Hyuuga, sebentar lagi kau hampir terlambat" Hinata segera berlari tanpa menyadari jas gurunya masih ia pakai.

(O.O"). ((゜O゜) . ĤªĤ!? )

"Hinata!" Teriak Ino dengan riang saat Hinata memasuki ruangan kelas mereka dengan jas guru yg tentu masih ia pakai.

"Wahhh Hinata kenapa kau memakai jas sensei?"Tanya Temari dan Hinata menatap jas yg ia pakai.

"Ehhh!" Wajah Hinata kembali blushing saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

'Kau demam'

'Deghhh

"A-ano e-eto" Hinata menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan kedua jarinya seperti biasa.

'Cklekkk

"Hinata,kau berhutang cerita pada kami"

Wajah Hinata semakin merah padam dan akhirnya ia tidak menyadari guru mata pelajaran apa yg masuk, dan akibatnya ia tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaranya.

"Hyuuga apa kau mendenggar penjelasanku?"

'Deg!

Hinata menatap gurunya yg sedang memegang buku pelajaran Biologi dan sepertinya sedang mencatat catatan untuk mereka salin nanti.

"Berdiri dikoridor dan angkat satu kakimu" seisi kelas sontak protes pasalnya Hinata adalah putri disekolah itu.

"Hooo baik sekali, kalian semua lari keliling lapangan lima puluh kali"

"Heeee!" koor seisi kelas itu dan menuruti guru baru mereka dengan setengah hati, sementara yg memberi hukuman menatap murid-muridnya dari pinggir lapangan yg juga terkena terik matahari.

'Brukkhhh

Hinata terjatuh karena sudah lelah baru berlari sepuluh kali sudah habis nafas begini, apa lagi lima puluh kali.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu berhenti Hyuuga, atau kau mau hukumanmu kutambah!" Hinata tersentak kaget saat melihat raut amarah yg tercetak jelas diwajah Tobi yg menatapnya dengan tajam dan melipat kedua tanganya didadanya.

"Kau lari seratus kali Hyuuga!" Hinata ingin menanggis saat mendenggar vonis hukuman gurunya.

"Ada yg ingin membantah!"

Matsuri, Ino dan Ten-ten berjalan kearah guru mereka dan membantu Hinata berdiri, mereka semua menatap tajam guru mereka, "anda masih guru baru sudah belagu, sok pula, memangnya kami tentara!" Bentak Ino dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kami capek! Guru baru sok jago!" Bentak seluruh murid yg terhukum tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?"Tanya Tsunade saat mendenggar keributan dari lapangan, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan murid-muridnya yg mandi keringgat.

"Uchiha-san! Kau keterlaluan!" Bentak Shizune.

"Ne, saya bersalah, "

Semua murid itu menatap guru mereka yg berjalan meninggalkan mereka seakan ia tidak ingin melihat wajah mereka lagi.

(._. )(._.)( ._.)

"Maaf aku terlambat" ujar Kakashi dan berjalan masuk kedalam kelas Hinata.

"Lohhh Tobi-sensei mana?"Tanya Sakura, sementara Kakashi membuang nafas panjang.

"Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari sekolah ini" ucap Kakashi dan sontak membuat seisi kelas heboh, Hinata cuma menahan rasa sesak didadanya.

"Kalau ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan, segeralah karena ia akan menuju universitas Boston untuk pendidikanya" tanpa membuang waktu Hinata segera berlari agar dapat menghentikan niat mulia sang guru.

"Hinata!" Teriak Matsuri dan ikut menggejar keruangan guru disana..

Langkah mereka bergema dikoridor sekolah, dan akhirnya mereka sampai diruangan guru.

'Kosong...

"Kalian mencari Uchiha-sensei?"Tanya Anko saat mendapati kedua murid itu berdiri didepan pintu ruangan guru.

Menanggapi reaksi muridnya, ia menunjuk ruang jendela yg berada diujung koridor, "carilah dia,mungkin dia sedang ditaman" segera saja mereka berlari ketaman,mencari guru mereka tanpa memperdulikan nyeri dikedua kaki mereka.

"Sensei! Jangan pergi!" Teriak Matsuri sementara yg diteriaki cuma meliriknya sekilas dan kembali keaktifitasnya semula, menggambar dibuku sketsa miliknya.

"Kembali kekelas" kedua gadis itu tak menyangka bahwa guru mereka tak ingin melihat mereka lagi.

"Kenapa sensei menggundurkan diri?"Tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar menahan tanggis.

"Kalian, terlalu manja"

'Jleb

"Wajah kalian aneh" Matsuri melirik Hinata sekilas, sepertinya semalam temanya mengalami kejadian yg menarik.

"Kembali kekelas, !?"Teguran itu terdenggar lebih tegas dari Tobi dan menggeret mereka berdua kembali kekelas.

"Ehhh ehh sensei jangan tarik-tarik!" Teriak Matsuri dan Hinata saat digeret paksa Tobi.

Mendenggar suara ribut dan berisik beberapa guru keluar kelas dan menatap dua siswi yg digeret dengan paksa oleh guru biologi yg tampak kesal pasalnya kuku tangan kedua siswinya menancap ditanganya dan Matsuri tak segan-segan mencakar guru mereka ditambah Hinata yg memukulnya dengan keras.

'Bag  
'Bug  
'Bag

"Lepas sensei, sakit!" Teriak Hinata, dan tanpa diketahui teman sekelas Hinata berusaha menyelamatkan mereka, menggira guru mereka akan memperkosa kedua teman mereka.

Naruto dengan sigap meraih balok kayu yg tebal, sementara Gaara meraih tongkat basball.

Langkah mereka berdua seringan bulu,sementara Hinata dan Matsuri sudah panik saat melihat kedua temanya mengambil benda berbahaya itu.

Naruto melirik Gaara sekilas,memberi kode. "Jangaaan!" Teriak kedua gadis itu tapi sudah terlambat.

'Buaghhh  
'Brakhhhh

Naruto menghantam pungung Tobi dengan kuat sementara Gaara menghantam pingang gurunya dengan kekuatan sepuluh kali lipat dari Naruto.

"Shhh" desisan halus itu terdenggar kedua siswa itu, memandang horor pada senjata mereka yg patah menjadi dua bagian, sementara yg dipukul jatuh berlutut dan menompang tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Sensei!" Teriak dua gadis itu dengan panik.

"HyaaaaaTttttt!" Teriak Kiba yg berlari dan bersiap menghantam gurunya dengan dua buah balok kayu tapi Hinata dan Matsuri segera menjadi tameng ,Kiba yg terlalu bersemangat tidak dapat menghentikan aksinya sehingga ia nyaris memukul kedua gadis itu bila Tobi dengan cepat merangkul mereka sehingga pungungnya kembali terhantam.

'Brakhhhhh

"Sensei" cicit ketiga siswa itu sementara yg dihantam cuma berdiri dan menatap mereka semua, "kembali kekelas kalian, aku ada urusan mendadak"

((゜O゜) . ĤªĤ!? (۳ºДº)۳

"Aduhhh jangan tekan terlalu keras!"

"Dasar bodoh, untung tulang pungungmu tidak cedera!"

"Berisik Sasori!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aduhh!"

Mari author jelaskan, Tobi berjalan kedalam uks dimana temanya Sasori memang menjadi penjaga uks, dan kalian tahu, Sasori dengan senang mengoleskan salap kepungung Tobi tanpa kelembutan.

"Pelan sedikit!"Ringgis Tobi saat salep itu kembali menyentuh pungungnya yg berwarna kehitaman itu.

"Murid-murid itu akan kuhukum". Geram Sasori dan berjalan keluar uks dengan penggaris besi ditanganya.

"Hei hei hei mereka anak orang lo" ucap Tobi seraya menarik tangan Sasori, menghentikan niat mulianya.

"S-sensei" Sasori sontak menoleh keasal suara menemukan Naruto.

"Anak nakal!" Naruto berjenggit kaget saat menemukan Sasori yg ingin memukulnya dengan pennggaris besi.

'Plakkk

"Haiisshhh sakit sensei..!" Ringgisan terdenggar dari mulut Naruto sementara Sasori sangat geram "sakit heh!"

Wajah Naruto sontak pucat pasi karena Sasori tampak amat marah "yg kau rasakan tidak seberapa dengan Uchiha-sensei!" Tangan Sasori menunjuk Tobi yg tampak berusaha berdiri dan mencegah Sasori memukul Naruto.

"Cukup Sasori!, Namikaze! Kembali kekelas!" Sasori cuma bisa menatap temanya yg menarik Naruto menjauh dari jangkauan bahaya bagi murid itu.

(-)

"Sensei apa pungung sensei masih sakit?" Suara Naruto tampak bergetar karena takut dan gurunya akan melaporkan kejadian ini kepada neneknya Tsunade.

"Tidak" Naruto tidak percaya pada gurunya pasalnya dapat ia lihat gurunya sedikit meringgis kesakitan saat berjalan menuju kekelas.

Perjalanan yg didominasi diamnya Tobi dan rasa bersalah yg berkecamuk dihati Naruto membuat mereka tidak sadar bahwa sudah sampai didepan ruangan kelas.

'Sreeeeekkk

"Sensei! Maaf!" isak Lee dengan air mata bercucuran baik air terjun.

"Ini ada apa?" Tanya Tobi seraya menahan sakit dipunggungnya, "Kakashi sensei bilang sensei akan mengundurkan diri" ucap Sakura sementara yg bersangkutan cuma tertawa kecil dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

"Hatake-san, terimakasih menjaga kelas ini selama aku keluar" Kakashi cuma mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto langsung duduk disebelah Sasuke dan Tobi berjalan kemeja guru dan duduk.

"Arghh" seisi kelas sontak menatap guru mereka yg meringgis kesakitan memegang pingangnya yg nyeri hebat.

"Sensei!"

"Maaf maaf., sekarang buka buku cetak kalian"

Hinata melirik gurunya sekilas yg berwajah pucat pasi dan keringgat dingin yg bercucuran, 'pasti sensei amat tersiksa saat duduk'.

Manik amethyst Hinata tetap melihat gurunya, ' aku akan merawat sensei setelah selesai pelajaran' batin gadis manis itu dan mengikuti pelajaran yg membahas tentang organ reproduksi.

"Ada yg mau bertanya?"

Hinata yg memang kurang paham akan ini segera mengangkat tanganya, sementara Tobi duduk dibangkunya.

"B-bagaimana p-penis e-ereksi"

'gedubakkk!

Pertanyaan polos dari Hinata itu sontak membuat Tobi terjengkang kebelakang dan menambah rasa sakit dipungungnya sementara siswa laki-laki wajahnya sudah merah padam dan siswi menatap gurunya untuk menuntut jawaban dengan wajah innocent mereka.

Matsuri yg tak kalah polos kemudian mengangkat tanganya saat gurunya sudah duduk kembali dan mengatur nafasnya agar teratur akibat pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ya Matsuri-san?"

"Apakah penis saat memasuki vagina wanita akan sakit" Gaara ditempat langsung blushing sementara Tobi nyaris menghantam kepalanya kemeja.

"Apakah saat puting wanita menegang tandanya wanita sedang terangsang?"Tanya Ino tak kalah polos dan kali ini Tobi benar-benar menghantam kepalanya kemeja dan bergumam 'Kakashi akan kubunuh kau'

(O/O) (/)

"Apa kau yakin ini kamar sensei?"Tanya Matsuri kepada Hinata sementara Ino dan Ten-Ten sudah penasaran akan kamar gurunya.

"Aku yakin kamar Tobi-sensei disini" jawab Hinata dengan mantap dan menekan bell.

Tin tongg

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci" sahut suara dari dalam dan keempat remaja siswi itu memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tobi-sensei?!"

"Iya Hyuuga kenapa kau datang?"Tanya Tobi saat melirik Hinata dan teman-temanya "kalian tidak menuntut jawaban tadi kann?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan gurunya, keempat siswi itu cuma bisa. Melihat gurunya yg memakai kau putih oblong dan celana olahraga panjang.

"Sensei,bukankah pungung sensei cedera?"Tanya Ino sementara yg ditanyai cuma menggeleng "ahhh sudah disembuhkan Sasori-sensei"

Ino menatap curiga gurunya yg tampak memaksakan berdiri dan ia denga sigap menarik gurunya agar berbaring.

'Brugghhh

"Sshhhh Yamanaka!" Ino berjenggit kaget akibat perbuatanya, tapi ia segera menyuruh Hinata mengambil air es.

"Ambil air es Hinata dan Matsuri ambil handuk bersih, Ten-Ten ambil bantal dan selimut"

"Haii!" Jawab ketiga gadis itu kompak sementara Ino membuka paksa pakaian gurunya, "hei! Hentikan!" Mengabaikan protes gurunya ia membalik tubuh gurunya sementara Tobi sudah pasrah akan tingkah muridnya.

"Astaga sensei, kenapa tidak kedokter lihat!" Pekik Ino saat menatap bercak biru kehitaman yg besar itu.

"Ini" Ino segera mengompres punggung gurunya dengan air es, "pelan-pelan Yamanaka!"

"Panggil aku Ino sensei" ucap ino dan mengompres gurunya, "tubuh sensei hangat" celetuk Ten-Ten yg tampa disadari semua orang bahwa ia sudah berbaring disebelah gurunya , dan menempel.

"Aroma sensei mirip Otou-chan yg sudah tiada" Ten-ten semakin mendempet ketubuh gurunya.

Tanpa sadar aktifitas Ino sudah selesai sementara Ten-ten sudah tertidur nyenyak, "aku j-juga m-merasa h-hal yg sama saat s-sensei menjadikan jas sensei sebagai selimut" celetuk Hinata dengan gugup.

" Kalian tidurlah disini" ucap Tobi dan menepuk pahanya, dan langsung semua siswi itu menghambur keguru mereka , Ino menjadikan paha sebelah kiri Tobi sebagai bantal dan Matsuri memeluk pingang gurunya, sementara Hinata memilih tidur disebelah Ten-ten.

Ten-ten yg terusik dan hampir terbangun membuat Tobi sigap menggelus kepalanya.

"Tidurlah" seakan mantra sihir keempat remaja itu tertidur lelap dan Tobi perlahan beranjak meninggalkan mereka berempat kemudian menarik futon dan menggelarnya.

-

"Hoaammmm"Ten-ten menggerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mendapati gurunya sudah menghilang, "sensei" Ten-ten melihat kekanan dan kekiri, ia takut bahwa gurunya akan meninggal karena ia peluk semalam.

'CiiiiTttttttt

Wanggi manis dan juga pancake tercium dari arah dapur membuat perut Ten-ten orkestra ditambah aroma sup dan entah makanan apa lagi .

"Kau sudah bangun Ten-ten?" Tanya Matsuri dan menguap kecil ia melihat Ino dan Hinata yg tampak damai dalam tidur mereka.

"Kalian sudah bangun?" Kedua gadis itu sontak menoleh dan menemukan guru mereka yg sudah berganti pakaian biasa karena ia libur seminggu tiga kali.

"Sensei tidak masuk kelas?" Tobi cuma tersenyum " aku free hari ini, lagi pula ini hari minggu" kedua mata Matsuri berbinar terang.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan"

Tbc

**Guest: salam kenal k\juga un,sorry g nyantumin nama T.T**

**Xara postnya tinggal ganti aja mov\bile site jadi dekstop site pokonya ribet dahhh *teken baygon***

**a/n: ne chapter 3 uda selesai tapi author dlete lagi ribettttttttt idenya mentok**

**review ne**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sweet memories**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair Tobi-Hina

Chapter 3: A acident...

"Jalan-jalan?"Tanya Tobi terdenggar tidak yakin dengan ucapan muridnya, "bagaimana sensei?" Desak Matsuri.

"Aku tidak yakin" ujar Tobi dan berjalan meninggalkan murid-muridnya yg memandangnya memasuki dapur, "apa kalian lapar?" Terdenggar suara Tobi dari dalam dapur kemudian mereka dengan bersemanggat menyerbu dapur guru mereka.

"Wahhh aromanya enak..." Ino celinggukan mencari sosok guru mereka yg tampaknya sedang menyeduh kopi untuk dia minum.

"Sensei, sensei selalu masak sendiri?"Tanya Matsuri sementara yg ditanyai mengangguk.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?, aku tidak punya waktu untuk beli makanan diluar"ujar Tobi sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Sensei selalu makan roti?"Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu, "mana sehat?" Sambung Matsuri.

"Dibandingkan nasi, aku lebih suka roti" jawab Tobi dan tetap mengunyah rotinya, "lagi pula sama kenyangnya"

"Sensei juga jarang ikut makan siang bersama guru lain? Kenapa?"Tanya Ino dengan curiga.

"Malas"

"Kenapa?"Tanya Ten-ten dan menatap sarapan mereka, roti panggang dan segelas jus jeruk.

" Bukan urusan kalian, cepat makan sarapannya...!" Ujar Tobi sedikit membentak anak-anak itu, yg ia butuhkan cuma tidur,pungungnya masih nyeri hebat, puncaknya saat ia bangun tadi , serasa ditimpa gajah.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas makananya sensei" ujar Hinata yg kehilangan selera makanya.

"Semoga lekas sembuh sensei"ujar Ino dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar guru mereka.

'Blam

"Aku butuh dokter, secepatnya..."

(づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ

Perjalan keempat gadis itu berjalan mulus, tak ada ganguan dari Kiba yg biasanya menggoda Hinata membuat perjalanan mereka sepi.

"Suara apa itu?" Celetuk Matsuri saat telinganya menangkap bunyi sirine ambulance.

"Entahlah"

"Hei! Kalian!" Teriak Haku, salah satu teman sekelas mereka dan berlari kearah empat gadis itu.

"Kalian sudah tahu?, bahwa Kakashi-sensei ditemukan dengan luka tikam diperutnya!"

"Apa!" Koor keempat siswi itu kompak, belum selesai Haku langsung menyambung ucapanya.

"Tobi-sensei juga menghilang tanpa jejak... Jangan-jangan" wajah Haku pucat pasi dan menghilangkan pikiran negativenya.

"Itu Sasori-sensei!" Ucap Ino seraya menunjuk Sasori yg tanpak tergesa-gesa .

"Jangan sampai, jangan sampai ia melakukan hal bodoh!" Umpat Sasori dan berjalan meninggalkan muridnya yg bingung mendenggar umpatan guru babyface mereka.

'Pranggg!

Kelima siswi itu berjenggit kaget ditambah Sasori yg berhenti melangkah dan menatap asal suara.

Lab kimia terbakar hebat sementara yg memecahkan kaca tadi tanpak mendekap seorang siswi yg diketahui bernama Sasame yg ketakutan, wajahnya ada noda hitam akibat kepulan asap tadi.

"Kakak Arashi..."

"Sasame!" Teriak Haku dan segera menghampiri Sasame dan Arashi yg terbatuk hebat.

"Sensei masih didalam, bersama seseorang berjubah hitam!" Ujar Arashi.

Sementara itu didalam sana tanpak Yuki,mantan istri Kakashi yg mengalami ganguan mental dalam keadaan yg dibilang cukup buruk dengan noda darah di bajunya dan lenganya yg berdarah akibat kelalaianya.

Dihadapanya sendiri,Tobi mencengkram perutnya yg mengucurkan darah segar tiada henti,luka tikamanya cukup dalam.

"Sekali saja! Dia menerimaku!"

Melihat keadaan Yuki yg hancur dan kacau, Tobi berinisiatif berlari menerjang tubuh munggil tersebut dan menabrak kaca jendela yg naasnya jendela tersebut bukan menuju lorong tapi menuju halaman sekolah mengakibatkan mereka terjun bebas.

'Pranggg

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Yuki dengan panik saat akan terjun bebas dari ketinggian.

"Ughh kau berat" Yuki menatap Tobi yg tanpak berpegangan pada balkon dan sebelah tanganya mencengkram tangan Yuki.

"Lepaskan aku!lepas!"

Pegangan ditangan Yuki semakin longgar karena aksi Yuki yg membrutal.

"Berisik! Berhenti memberontak!" Bentak Tobi, kesadaranya mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit karensa darahnya masih menetes dan lukanya terbuka lebar akibat menahan beban Yuki yg otomatis membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya tertarik.

"Hufttt aku tak kuat lagi" pegangan dibalkon itu melonggar sementara itu Sasori merasa ada yg janggal,pasalnya tadi ia mendenggar suara kaca pecah.

Firasatnya memburuk, dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menuruni tanga dan berharap firasatnya salah.

"Ughhh"

Pegangan dibalkon itu terlepas membuat kedua orang itu terjun bebas sementara Sasori memandang horor temanya yg terjung bersama sosok wanita yg asing tersebut.

"Kyaaaa!" Yuki merasa ada yg mendekapnya dan ia juga merasa tubuhnya diputar keatas sementara Tobi berada diposisi bawah.

"Kau wanita merepotkan" itulah hal terakhir yg didenggar Yuki sebelum bunyi gedebum yg keras,tapi ia tidak merasa sakit sebelum kesadaranya hilang,ia mendenggar suara sirine mobil ambulance yg mendekat.

"Apa aku akan mati" ia juga merasa tangan yg mendekapnya tadi melonggar sehingga ia menyadari, ia tidak akan mendapati luka serius, tetap pria dibawahnya mengalami luka fatal kemungkinan koma atau...

Kematian...

"Aku...membunuhnya..."

"Jadi ukhh kau mendoakanku ukhh cepat mati " jantung Yuki berdegup kencang saat itu juga, hampir copot.

"Me-nyingkir dari ukhhh tubuhku, kau ukhhh berat!"

"Ma-maaf"ujar Yuki dan segera bangkit dari tubuh malang tersebut.

"Wanita ukh sialan, kau mau ukh membunuhku uhuk"

Wajah Yuki pucat pasi saat ia melihat Tobi batuk dan memuntahkan sedikit darah.

"Hahh bisa kau bantu aku bersandar ditembok itu?" Pinta Tobi sementara Yuki langsung membantunya bersender ditembok dengan menyeret tubuh pria itu.

"Kau masih bisa bertahan?"Tanya Yuki dengan cemas pasalnya saat ia menyentuh tubuh itu, tubuh itu dingin dan wajah Tobi pucat seputih kertas.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

"Jujur!" Ucap Yuki.

"Kesadaranku berkurang seiring dengan waktu berjalan"jawab Tobi yg masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadaranya.

"Kalau bohong?"

"Aku masih bisa bertahan sepuluh menit lagi"

"Itu jawaban jujur!"

"Baiklah!, yg menetes dan berwarna merah itu sirup apel"

"Maaf hiks seharusnya kau tidak disana hiks hiks" isak Yuki dengan sedih.

"Dasar bodoh"

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali!" Umpat Yuki sementara darah masih menggucur deras dari luka Tobi.

"Bu-butuh dua puluh m-menit buat sampai di-disini"

(A/N: bayangin white house + istana inggris. :p)

"Apa!" Suara Yuki memekik nyaring dan ia segera saja membopong tubuh yg jelas-jelas lebih besar dari dia itu.

"Ughhh kau berat" gerutu Yuki sebal dengan susah payah membopong tubuh Tobi,sementara itu Tobi sendiri mulai merasa pandanganya menggabur.

"Bertahanlah" langkah Yuki semakin berat karena pria disebelahnya sudah nyaris tidak berjalan dan menyeret langkahnya.

'Brukhhh

"Ittai ne!" Ringgis Yuki dengan kesakitan sementara Tobi sudah tak sanggup berjalan , nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan.

"Siapa disana?"Tanya sebuah suara dengan kuat , " jawab aku!"

"La-lari..."

"Apa!"Pekik Yuki dengan shock.

"Aku bilang lari! Kau lari !" Bentak Tobi dengan sisa tenaga miliknya sebelum ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Dasar bodoh!" Pekik Yuki dan menyeret tubuh itu, "seseorang!"

"Tobi!"

'Buaghhh

Kejadianya begitu cepat, saat Yuki baru berteriak meminta tolong, ia melihat sosok berambut orange jabrik yg memakai pakaian biasa dan lansung meninjunya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan pada dia!"

"A-aku..."

'Brukhhhh

3 weeks later

Pasca kejadian yg menggemparkan itu, keadaan sekolah mulai tenang, sementara Yuki, ia dinyatakan bersalah dan dijebloskan kedalam penjara, tapi ia bebas mendapat kesempatan kedua dari Yahiko, pemuda yg meninjunya ternyata kepala polisi Konoha.

"Sensei, ohayou gozamaisu ne" suara alat perekam itu menghiasi kamar yg bernuansa putih dimana Tobi berbaring dengan perban melingkar ditubuhnya dan beberapa alat medis yg menunjang kehidupanya berbunyi nyaring dan menggerikan.

Tobi dinyatakan dalam keadaan koma, tidak diketahui kapan ia akan sadar atau kapan kematian menjemputnya, benturan hebat yg menggenai belakang kepalanya mengakibatkan pendarahan otak dalam dan luka tikam diperutnya merobek lambungnya .

'Parah..

Kemungkinan besar Tobi akan meninggal dalam tidurnya, sementara itu Kakashi sudah keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu.

"Ikhhh pasti sakit" ringgis Ino saat melihat alat semacam pipa yg masuk kemulut Tobi dan menembus kerongkonganya ditambah semacam selang kecil yg masuk kedalam hidung serta beberapa alat medis yg menurut Ino menggerikan tersebut.

"Pasien yg koma tidak akan menyadarinya selama ia tertidur, ri pipa yg dimulut itu membantu kami memberi makanan kepada pasien" terang suster tersebut

"Kalau alat itu?"Tanya Matsuri seraya menunjuk alat seperti plester yg menempel didada Tobi.

"Alat pendeteksi jantung"

"Ooh"

"semoga lekas sembuh sensei" ucap Ino dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Ganbate..."

Tbc

A/n: hahhhh! Pengen tau gak *colek reader n silent reader pakek golok* ini uda author rombak 10 kali! *telen baygon* Hutang di numpuk, dipage author sama di group fb... Banyak yg nagih...

Hwahahaha Maklum author pembuat pair crack...

Next i will try another grazy crack pair again hahaahhahha *ketawa ala nenek lampir* #author ditendang sama reader#

Ok selama seminggu sekali atau sebulan sekali author baru bisa publish...

Seujurnya...

Author lagi...

Kerjaan author...

Tentara amerika disini gegara digeret paksa oji-san

'Dort!

Tapi baru resmi tahun depan... #pundung...

Good news Ada 2 new story lagi author siapin...

Pokoknya cucok deh yukkk rempong deh cyinnnn~...

#kabur naik tank#

Virgo christiny sign out


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet memories

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto...

Pair: Tobi-Hinata

Summary: "aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini... Meskipun kematian menjemputku"

Chapter 4: the truth...

"Kita harus membawanya ke Boston segera.." Desis sesosok wanita berambut biru seraya menatap Tobi yg sedang diperiksa dokter setelah menyadarkan dirinya setelah lama tertidur.

'Cklek

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok?"Tanya Sasori saat dokter itu keluar seraya memegang sebuah papan.

"Kondisi pasien sudah stabil, dia dapat pulang beberapa hari lagi..." Ucap Kabuto seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat!, setelah natal ia ikut kita ke Boston, suka atau tidak suka!" Ucap Yahiko dengan tegas dan final.

"Terserah!" Geram Sasori dan berjalan meninggalkan kelompoknya dulu.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Tobi" ujar Konan dan masuk kedalam kamar pasien.

'Cklek

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"Tanya Konan dengan lembut.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya" jawab Tobi seraya melirik sekeliling.

"Saat natal"

"Aku tahu, aku mendenggarnya tadi" ujar Tobi

"Jadi..."

"Natal... Aku ikut kalian.."

"Ohayou gozamaisu ..."

Sepi...sunyi...seisi kelas itu menatap guru biologi mereka yg datang tanpa diundang tersebut.

"Lohhh sensei kapan sadarnya?"Tanya Naruto kebingungan..

"Seminggu yg lalu" jawab Tobi seraya menatap Naruto sebentar kemudian beralih kebuku pelajaranya.

"Apa keinginan kalian saat Natal?" Tanya Tobi tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari buku diktatnya.

"Maksud sensei?" Tanya Karin heran.

Yg ditanyai cuma tersenyum "karena natal sekolah biasanya itu adalah pesta". 'Dan pesta itu perpisahan'.

"Pesta!" Koor seisi kelas tersebut, "tentu"

Kelas begitu sepi saat Tobi menjelaskan pelajaran biologi tersebut, biasanya kelas itu akan ribut seperti perang atau adu cekcok antara Naruto dan Sasuke yg terpaksa membuat Tobi melempar penghapus tepat dikepala kedua muridnya.

'Trekk

Manik saphire Naruto menatap gurunya yg meletakan spidol tersebut ditempat sebelumnya, ia kemudian melirik tangan kiri gurunya yg tanpak mengetik pesan singkat diponselnya.

Sangat cepat untuk mengetik tombol querty dengan sebelah tangan sementara itu lampu LED diponsel gurunya tanpak tidak berhenti berkedip.

"Ada pertanyaan" lamunan Naruto buyar saat ia mendenggar suara gurunya ,ia melihat gurunya memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana miliknya, menghiraukan pesan singkatnya, tampaknya gurunya bukan tipe yg suka membalas pesan singkat, meskipun ia yakin seribu pesan singkat dapat dibalas gurunya dengan cepat tentunya.

Tak ada yg mengajukan pertanyaan membuat Tobi mengernyit heran menatap murid-muridnya, "kerjakan halam 100 aku ingin jawaban logika dan sebagai tugas, ringkasi dari bab satu sampai bab enam"

Tak ada protes, membuat Tobi lega dan kembali kepesan singkatnya.

'50 pesan masuk

'60 bbm

'100 email

'50 mention

'Mereka gila' batin Tobi dan kembali memgabaikan pesan, tetapi soal email ia membalasnya, pasalnya email itu dari komradenya di Boston.

"Sensei" panggil Gaara sementara Tobi cuma menatapnya heran "apa".

"Aku selesai.." Kata Gaara seraya mengumpulkan buku latihan miliknya membuat seisi kelas itu terdiam 'cepat sekali' batin Kiba.

"Bagus, ada yg sudah selesai lagi" tidak mau kalah, Sakura maju dan menggumpulkan buku latihan miliknya seraya tersenyum manis buat Gaara saat mereka berpapasan.

"Tcihhh kesempatan" cibi Ino tidak suka sementara Matsuri mengabaikanya seraya menggerjakan latihan soal miliknya.

"Diam dan kerjakan Yamanaka!" Tegur Tobi tegas dan Ino langsung mengerjakan latihan miliknya.

"Hahh apa mau mereka" gumam Tobi dengan malas seraya merasakan getaran diponselnya,cukup, ia sudah berdebat dengan temanya sedari tadi melalui pesan singkat, apa perlu melalui suara juga.

Bodoh bila Yahiko datang dengan satu kompi polisi, ia mencabut batrai ponselnya dan menggeluarkan sim card ponselnya.

'Trekk

Ia mematahkan sim cardnya menjadi dua dan mengambil simcard baru, ia memasang kembali batrainya dan menyalakanya kembali.

Baru saja ia merasa lega ponselnya berhenti bergetar, ia mendenggar suara sirine polisi mendekati.

'Brakhh!

"Kalian kerjakan dulu, aku ada urusan" kata Tobi setelah mengebrak meja dengan kuat dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

'Blamm!

Dan membanting pintu kelas dengan kesal, "apa yg dilakukan sibodoh itu..." Gumam Tobi dan berjalan menuju ruangan guru yg dia jamin, Yahiko ada disana, langkah sepatunya yg bergema keras sangat kontras dengan raut wajahnya yg menahan emosi, beberapa siswa dan siswipun memilih menjauh dari guru biologi mereka, biasanya sepasang manik merah kosong itu penuh kelembutan dan tegas membuat ia menjadi guru yg disegani, tapi kali ini sepasang manik merak itu penuh amarah dan kebencian,bahkan saat berpapasan dengan Tayuya dia hanya diam dan melewati guru musik itu tanpa bertegur sapa.

'Srekkkkk

Yahiko, saat Tobi membuka pintu guru ia menemukan beberapa staf guru diintrogasi oleh beberapa polisi sementara itu ia melihat Yahiko yg tampak marah dan geram.

"Kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas" layaknya robot Tobi cuma mengucapkan 'maaf' dan duduk diam tanpa menggeluarkan suara.

"Maaf katamu!, kau membuatku cemas!" Bentak Yahiko dengan keras membuat beberapa staf guru berjenggit kaget dan takut terhadap kepala polisi konoha dan anggota FBI itu.

"Jadi aku harus duduk diam begitu?"Tanya Tobi mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Berhenti memasang topengmu!"

Mendenggar bentakan Yahiko, Tobi cuma menatap temanya itu dengan senyum janggal, bahkan Asuma dan Kurenai sampai tidak menggenal sosok itu, mata merahnya kosong dan senyuman yg terkesan dipaksakan.

"Tobi!" Kali ini Yahiko tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, atmosfir diruangan itu menegang pasalnya dua pria dewasa itu saling menatap tajam.

"Permisi!" Kata Tobi dan berdiri dan mencoba meninggalkan ruangan itu tetapi ditahan Yahiko yg mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat.

"Lepas"desis Tobi seraya menyingkirkan cengkraman Yahiko , "jangan ganggu aku, ini kehidupanku Pain" desis Tobi dan berdiri menghadap ketua polisi itu tanpa rasa takut, "jangan usik kehidupanku! Enyahlah sebelum aku memilih loncat dari lantai empat puluh"

"Jangan gila!" Bentak Yahiko seraya mendesis tajam,"jika dilantai empat aku selamat, bagaimana lantai enam?"

Perlahan Tobi berjalan mendekati jendela dihadapanya dengan senyum yg menggerikan bagi siapapun yg melihatnya.

"Jangan coba-coba!"

Mendenggar teriakan Yahiko, Tobi semakin tersenyum menggejek dan perlahan duduk dikusen jendela.

"Tobi!" Seisi ruangan itu melotot ngeri saat Tobi melompat keluar jendela dengan senyum yg masih mereka dibibirnya, dan Yahiko sontak berlari menuju jendela melihat Tobi yg bergelantungan dikusen jendela seperti sebelumnya, "ambil tanganku!" Teriak Yahiko,tapi Tobi malah mengabaikanya.

"Tobi-sensei!" Jantung Yahiko berdegup kencang saat melihat gadis indigo cantik memiliki rambut berwarna indigo yg halus.

"Sensei!"

"Berisik " umpat Tobi dan melepas peganganya pada kusen pintu sehingga membuatnya terjun bebas kebawah.

'Brukhhh

"Apa.." Cicit Matsuri saat ia melihat gurunya mendarat sempurnya dengan kedua kakinya tanpa luka sedikitpun, baru saja dia ingin menguntit kekasihnya,tapi dihadapanya malah gurunya yg sedang membersihkan noda dipakaianya .

"Sensei loncat dari lantai enam?" Tanya Matsuri horor saat menemukan fakta bahwa gurunya bukan orang sembarangan, pasalnya gurunya malah meloncat dan mendarat indah dihalaman belakang sekolah.

"Iya ..."

"Tunggu! Aku akan kebawah dan membunuhmu!"

Mendenggar suara teriakan Yahiko yg lantang itu membuat Tobi mendenggus sebal dan melepas jas miliknya dan kemeja putihnya.

"A-ano s-sensei" wajah Matsuri memerah sempurna pasalnya Tobi membuka pakaianya dihadapanya secara terang-terangan.

"Apa..." Tanya Tobi seraya mengambbil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat tembok setinggi empat meter dihadapanya.

"Tidak"

"Baguslah" ucap Tobi dan menaiki sebuah cabang pohon " aku pergi dulu" setelah itu Tobi melompati tembok dihadapanya seperti sudah terbiasa .

"Sensei!" Teriak Kiba saat melihat guru biologinya sedang berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Sensei!" Teriak Kiba lagi,tapi gurunya sudah ditelan keruman orang-orang.

Hiruk pikuk kota amat ramai, seakan kota tidak pernah tidur, didalam salah satu bangunan besar, diskotik, dimana beberapa orang-orang menghamburkan uangnya untuk menghilangkan stress ataupun memuaskan nafsu belaka mereka.

Tobi salah satu orang yg ingin menghilangkan stress, "tambah" katanya seraya menyodorkan gelas kosong dan meminta bartender mengisi gelas kosong itu dengan vodca atau koktail.

"Maaf tapi anda sudah banyak minum"ucap bartender itu seraya memgambil gelas kosong dari tangan pria itu.

"Aku bilang tambah!" Mendenggar bentakan pelangganya, bartender itu terpaksa mengisi gelas kosong itu, ia tahu siapa pria dihadapanya, dia tahu sepak terjang pria itu di negri super power itu, dia tahu...

Pria dihadapanya bisa membunuhnya dengan suntikan kecil...

Pemilik discotik itu cuma ingin melayani pria itu dengan pelayanan terbaiknya, ia tak ingin tempatnya hancur dengan kedipan mata.

Danzou, ia menatap pria itu yg dilayani putranya, pria dihadapan putranya salah satu anggota elit Amerika, diusia belia ia membuat rekor, lulus akademi diusia tergolong muda dan sudah membunuh lebih dari tiga puluh nyawa, ia juga salah satu medis terbaik di sana, banyak rumah sakit yg ingin menariknya dari dunia yg kejam,tapi ia menolaknya.

Ia merasa lebih nyaman berada didunia gelap dimana ia bebas memakan obat-obatan terlarang, sampai seorang wanita berambut biru menariknya dan membingbingnya, menjalin hubungan erat sampai wanita itu mengkhianatinya, wanita itu memilih menikahi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Tobi-sama lama tak berkunjung"Danzou sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan pria dihadapanya, usianya yg muda memiliki masa depan yg cerah, usianya baru dua puluh tahun tapi sudah pernah menjatuhkan enam perusahaan besar bahkan perusahaan Orochimaru gulung tikar karenanya.

Singkat cerita, pria dihadapanya memili IQ melebihi Shikaku dan putranya, IQ yg diberikan tuhan kepada pria dihadapanya, wajah tampan yg banyak dilirik wanita, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, jenius, siapa yg tidak ingin menjadi istri dari pria itu, kalau Danzou seorang wanita ia akan menggeluarkan sejuta jurus godaan agar dapat memiliki pria itu seutuhnya.

"Menjauh dariku" mendenggar penuturan datar tanpa intonasi, ia memilih mundur dan membiarkan pria itu berjalan keluar dari klubnya.

Langkah Tobi amat lemah, sebenarnya ia lelah, lelah menjadi sorotan media saat Uchiha corp melakukan kerja sama bisnis atau ayahnya Kagami mengadakan pesta, ia ingin adik kecilnya Obito mendapat sorotan media juga, agar dunia tahu bahwa Obito bukanlah pencundang dikeluarganya.

Hal itu terwujud, Obito menjadi atlit termuda, melakukan sepak terjang yg menggejutkan keluarganya, atlit memanah, atlit lompat, semua cabang olahraga kalau bisa dia lakukan akan dia lakukan, tapi semuanya sia-sia, sorot media masih terpaku pada dirinya yg dikatakan reinkarnasi para jenius.

"Aniki! Aku membencimu jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi!" Masih terngiang-ngiang ditelingganya kata-kata adiknya enam tahun lalu, adiknya tampak amat geram, sehingga kabar itu terdenggar, adikknya...

Menjadi pebisnis besar dan kaya raya, dan ia dengan bodohnya bermain saham dan mengalami kebangkrutan besar-besaran, membuat dia rugi besar.

Obito yg mengalami kebangkrutan dikabarkan meghilang bagai ditelan bumi, ia hanya ingin melihat Obito kecilnya, Obito yg seharusnya bermain bukan bekerja, Obito yg seharusnya sekolah bukan berfikir keras.

Kalau ia bisa menemukan adik kecilnya,mungkin usia Obito seperti murid-muridnya sekarang, yang ia tahu Ibunya Sara membawa Obito ke Hawai.

Ia tidak dapat menghubungi ibunya lagi, ia tidak tahu apa yg terjadi dengan adik kecilnya. Tiga tahun setelahnya ia mendenggar bahwa rumah ibunya dirampok dan hanya menyisakan jasad pria tidak dikenal yg diduga sebagai selingkuhan ibunya.

'Cklek

Pintu dihadapanya terbuka menampak gadis berambut indigo panjang, "sensei"

Hinata mencium aroma alkohol yg kuat dari gurunya, membuat ia cemas dan takut gurunya akan berbuat semena-mena pada dirinya, ia ingin gurunya keluar dari kamarnya, ia takut.

"Maaf aku salah kamar ya"?" Tanya Tobi seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'Cklekk

'Buaghhhh

Baru saja membuka pintu ia dihadiahi bogem mentah dari sobat merahnya, disampingnya Yahiko sedang ditenangkan Konan, sementara itu Deidara sedang menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Kau dari mana..." Ucap Deidara dengan lembut agar tidak menyulut amarah pria dihadapanya.

Deidara cuma bisa membuang nafas pasrah saat pria dihadapanya memilih bungkam, 'hell no!' Batin wanita berambut pirang itu saat menyadari pria itu kembali memakai topengnya, dimana semua orang tidak menemukan sifatnya yg menggerikan.

"Berhenti Tobi!" Suara Yahiko seperti menahan emosi,sementara itu Nagato cuma bisa menatapnya .

"Kau bukan ayahku! Jadi kalian semua keluar dari kamarku!" Bentak Tobi yg sudah tak dapat menahan emosinya.

"Lebih baik kita keluar, kita bukan ayah atau ibunya"ujar Nagato seraya menatap Yahiko yg terlalu proctective kepada semua temanya, tapi Tobi bukan tipe yg suka diperlakukan layaknya manusia yg lemah.

Yahiko cuma menurut saat mendenggar Nagato, ia tak ingin Nagato colapse ditengah ketegangan ini, Nagato jarang berkumpul karena ia mengalami gagal jantung yg menuntutnya beristirahat penuh.

'Blam

Sasori cuma menatap temanya yg cuma berdiri mematung,wajahnya tak terlihat karena rambutnya yg menutupinya, sementara itu Deidara menyiapkan makanan hangat, ia yakin perut kedua pria dihadapanya pasti sudah bermasalah sejak tadi, Sasori dan Tobi memiliki masalah pencernaan yg menggerikan , kalau dibiarkan mereka akan mogok makan selama seminggu penuh kalau makan hanya beberapa suap.

"Ayo makan.." Suara merdu Deidara terdenggar dari arah dapur tapi aroma masakanya membungkam mulut kedua pria itu, 'sial' batin mereka kompak.

Tobi berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil semangkuk nasi, memakanya beberapa suap dan mengambil ikan bakar dimeja makan, sementara Sasori memilih meminum sup lobak dan daging tumis paprika.

"Kalian seperti disuruh memakan racun" denggus Deidara dengan kesal,tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kedua orang dihadapanya adalah tipe 'workaholic' tentu bagi mereka pekerjaan terpenting, beberapa hari lalu ia menemukan Sasori terkapar dengan demam tinggi dan membuatnya terpaksa diopname sementara itu Tobi masih dalam proses penyembuhan dimana lambungnya robek, membuat ia jarang menikmati makanan.

Hanya roti, roti lapis tanpa selai atau dengan parutan keju, atau pancake, dimana letak kesehatanya?, biasanya Tobi bisa memakan sebungkus roti lapis atau biskuit.

Terkadang ia memakan puding telur bila perutnya sudah perih, itupun cuma dua butir dan ia akan berhenti makan selama tiga hari penuh.

"Aku kenyang" Deidara cuma bisa membuang nafas lelah melihat tingkah temanya dan kekasihnya yg memang paling kurus diantara lainya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.." Kata Deidara dengan lembut dan menggiring kekasihnya agar keluar dari kamar asrama temanya, tentunya setelah membersihkan sisa bekas makanan mereka tadi.

"Sial" umpatan manis itu keluar dari mulut Tobi saat melihat catatan siswa dan latihan yg harus dia nilai dan diserahak besok kepada siswa dan kepala sekolahnya.

"Aku butuh kopi dan teh" gumamnya seraya menutup jendela kamarnya, setelah itu menyalakan pendingin udara asramanya.

"Fuhhh selamat bergadang"

Pukul tiga pagi, Tobi masih berada dihadapan buku catatan muridnya yg sangat banyak,

"Sial jangan sekarang"umpatnya saat merasakan perih diperutnya dan mual hebat.

"Uhuk" ia mencengkram perutnya setelah itu menggerjakan tugas dihadapanya, ia tidak mau dianggap tidak profesional, ia ingin dianggap profesional oleh semua temanya.

"Berikan aku sedikit tenaga saja" gumamnya dengan lemah saat merasakan sakit kepala yg menjalar membuat ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Perlahan,ia memaksakan tubuhnya agar sadar dan menggerjakan tugasnya yg menumpuk dan perlahan mulai menipis dengan usahanya dan akhirnya semua selesai pada jam enam.

"Waktunya mandi dan bekerja" perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi,tapi tubuhnya oleng sesaat, ia bersandar pada tembok dikamar mandinya.

Perlahan ia meraih keran shower dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, wajahnya yg putih semakin mirip hantu karena pucat.

"Ukhh" ia merasakan perutnya semakin mual dan tak dapat menahanya lagi ia berlari kewastafel dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Ia melirik jam didingding kamarnya, membuat ia menyambar jas miliknya dan membersihkan wastafelnya.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama saya terlambat" ucap Tobi kepada Tsunade yg sudah menatapnya geram , tapi setelah melihat apa yg dibawa Tobi ia tersenyum, meskipun terlambat ia ingin terlihat profesional.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja, kau terlihat pucat?" Tanya Tsunade cemas sementara Tobi cuma tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja, hanya kehabisan nafas saat berlari kesini.

Jam istirahat berbunyi,itu tandanya makan siang dan waktu yg dimanfaatkan beberapa murid agar belajar lebih tenang diperpustakaan, Neji salah satu murid yg suka belajar,tapi saat melangkah keperpustakaan, ia melihat Tobi yg tampak berada dihalaman sekolah.

Alis Neji mengkerut saat melihat Tobi berdiri disamping pohon dan membungkuk seakan mencoba menggeluarkan sesuatu.

Nafas Neji tercekat saat Tobi kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya , ia mendekati gurunya yg tampak kurang sehat dimatanya.

"Sensei"

Merasa dipanggil Tobi berbalik dan menemukan Neji yg menatapnya cemas, menangkap raut wajah muridnya dengan segera ia tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi aku hanya mual mendadak" raut wajah Neji tetap tidak percaya, ia baru saja ingin menyentuh gurunya tapi bel sekolah membuatnya menggutuk waktu yg berjalan cepat.

"Masuk kembali kekelasmu Neji," menurut, Neji berjalan kembali kekelas meskipun ia cemas melihat gurunya yg tampak tidak sehat.

"Uchiha-sensei" sapa Kurenai saat menemukan Tobi sedang berada dihalaman sekolah.

"AHh Kurenai-sensei, ada perlu apa?"

"Uchiha-sensei, kau kelihatan tidak sehat" ujar Kurenai dengan cemas, "tidak apa-apa, " ujar Tobi seraya menggalihkan pandanganya dari sepasang iris merah Kurenai.

"Tapi anda sangat pucat Uchiha-sensei.." Ucap Kurenai dengan khawatir sementara Tobi tetap menggelak dengan mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

Mendesah keras, Kurena berjalan meninggalkan Tobi yg tetap pada pendirianya.

"Uhk" Tobi menutup mulutnya lagi dengan tanganya seakan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu lagi.

"Uhkkk hoeekk hoek uhuk" lagi-lagi ia memuntahkan isi perutnya, makan siang untuk guru belum dia sentuh sama sekali.

Pandanganya berputar-putar , dengan perlahan ia berjalan kembali keruangan guru dengan berpegangan pada tembok koridor sekolah.

"Ohayou sensei" sapa beberapa siswa dikoridor sementara dia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan,kali ini tanpa bersender pada tembok, ia mencoba berjalan tegap dan kokoh.

'Cklekk

"Uchiha-sensei mau makan siang bersamaku,tadi aku lupa memakanya,lagi pula dua jam ini kita free kann?"Tanya Asuma .

"Iya,baiklah Asuma-sensei"

Perlahan ia membuka kotak bekal yg disediakan pihak sekolah, dengan perlahan ia menyumpit sushi dan tempura dikotak bekal itu.

Makan siang itu diisi keheningan, Asuma tak menyangka bahwa Tobi hanya akan diam saja menikmati makananya.

"Uhk" Asume melihat Tobi yg menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Asuma dengan cemas saat melihat wajah yg sudah seputih kertas itu.

"Ahh saya hanya mual" jawab Tobi seraya menutup kotak bekalnya yg bersih.

"Uchiha-sensei! Hinata! Hinata!" Pekik Anko dengan panik saat memasuki ruangan guru tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Tanya Asuma dan Tobi bersamaan.

"Kimimaru mengunci Hinata kedalam uks bersama dirinya,aku juga mendenggar Hinata berteriak!" Ujar Anko dengan panik dan cemas.

Sontak saja kedua guru itu berlari menuju uks diikuti Anko dari belakang.

"Kyaa! Kimimaru-kun! Hentikan hiks hiks jangan jangan!" Suara teriakan Hinata terdenggar didepan uks.

Asuma mencoba membuka pintunya,tapi nihil,pintu itu enggan terbuka.

"Dobrak"ujar Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Asuma dan Tobipun mengambil ancang-ancang mendobrak pintu dihadapanya mereka

'Brakk

Usaha pertama gagal

'Brak

"Hentikan! Jangan! "

'Brakk

"Akkkhhhh ittai!"

'Bruakhhhhh

Pintu itupun berhasil dibuka,menampakan pakaian Hinata yg sudah tergelatak dilantai sementara diranjang uks Kimimaru sedang menggulum payudara Hinata.

Sementara itu Hinata cuma bisa menanggis menerima perlakuan Kimimaru.

'Buakhhhh

Neji langsung meninju wajah Kimimaru membuatnya jatuh kelantai sementara itu Hinata masih terisak diatas ranjang menutupi dirinya.

"S-sensei hiks hiks sensei" gumam Hinata , menggerti siapa yg dipanggil, Asuma menddorong tubuh Tobi yg diam, tapi akhirnya berjalan menuju kearah Hinata.

"Syukurlah" Tobi melepas jas yg ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuh munggil Hinata , "semuanya sudah aman"

"Hiks hiks aku aku hiks " Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh guru biologinya dengan ketakutan seakan menutut rasa perlindungan dari gurunya.

"Anko-sensei bawa Hyuuga ke.."

Belum selesai menyelasikan kalimatnya, tubuh Tobi oleng sesaat.

"Sensei!" Seru Naruto dan Neji panik saat melihat tubuh Tobi oleng sesaat.

"Uchiha-sensei anda baik-baik saja?"Tanya Asuma dengan cemas.

"Hanya kelelahan saja, lebih baik bawa Hyuuga Hinata keruangan Tsunade-sama dan soal Kaguya akan kita laporkan ke orangtuanya" ujar Tobi.

"Aku takut ia terkena trauma" ujar Asuma dengan cemas melihat Hinata yg masih meringkuk dipelukan Tobi , tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan isakan tanggisnya tak kunjung reda membuat yg lainya cemas.

"Sensei hiks sensei hiks hiks sensei" air mata Hinata semakin deras dan pelukanya semakin erat, ia menuntut agar rasa menjijikan ditubunya segera dihilangkan.

"Sepertinya Hinata tidak ingin kau menjauh darinya sensei" ujar Neji dengan cemas saat mencoba menarik tubuh adiknya,tapi adiknya malah mempererat pelukan ditubuhn gurunya.

"Kau benar Neji" ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan membawanya kekamarnya, kalian lanjutlah beraktifitas" ujar Tobi seraya membingbing Hinata memasuki kamarnya.

Pukul enam sore, Hinata kini telah terlelap ditempat tidurnya,tapi tanganya tetap mencengkram kemeja gurunya, beberapa temanya berada dikamarnya.

"Dia masih belum melepasmu?"Tanya Kakashi sementara Tobi mengangguk , rasa pusing dikepalanya digantikan rasa cemas terhadap muridnya.

Kakashi kemudian memegang tangan Hinata yg mencengkram pakaian Tobi dan mencoba melepaskanya, saat lepas Hinata tersentak dan kembali mencengkram kemeja Tobi lebih erat.

"Biarkan saja Kakashi"

"Tapi wajahmu semakin pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Kakashi khawatir terhadap kesehatan pria dihadapanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Kakashi cuma membuang nafas pasrah saat mendenggar jawaban itu lagi.

"Sensei ini supnya, makan dulu bumpung masih panas" ujar Matsuri seraya menyerahkan semangkuk sup lobak kepada Kakashi dan Tobi.

Perlahan, Kakashi memakan sup ditanganya sementara Tobi tidak menyentuh supnya sama sekali, dia tidak merasa lapar, melainkan cemas terhadap psikis gadis dihadapanya, diusianya yg masih muda ia harus menghadapi kejadian ini, menggerikan.

Kesepian melanda ruangan itu, Matsuri sendiri memilih bungkam dan memperhatikan seluruh ruangan,tanpa disadar sudah tengah malam, pantas saja ia mengantuk kemudian ia berjalan kearah sofa dimana Ino dan Ten-ten sudah terkapar disofa.

Ia menangkap sosok Kakashi yg mencoba membangunkan kedua temanya agar tidur dikamar mereka sendiri, mereka berduapun berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Matsuri kau juga sebaiknya tidur dikamarmu saja, biar aku dan dia-" Kakashi menunjuk kearah Tobi yg masih tersadar " kau istirahat saja"

"Uhk" Kakashi menoleh kearah Hinata yg tampaknya menggeliat tidak tenang dan peganganya pada kemeja Tobi terlepas,tapi hanya lima menit dan ia kembali mencengkram kemeja gurunya itu.

"Tobi-sensei.." Matsuri berjalan kearah gurunya yg tampaknya sedang menahan sesuatu, 'mau ketoilet kali' batin Matsuri dan melepas cengkraman Hinata,tapi pengangan itu semakin kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Tolong Ambilkan sensei air hangat Matsuri"

Matsuri kemudian kearah dapur dan menggambil segelas air hangat kepada Tobi.

Sementara itu Tobi tampak sedang mengeluarkan pil kecil berwarna orange membuat Matsuri yakin bahwa gurunya sedang sakit.

Namun dugaanya salah, pil itu dimasukan kedalam mulut Hinata dan dengan perlahan Tobi menyuapi air hangat itu dengan sendok ke Hinata.

"Itu obat apa sensei?"Tanya Matsuri sementara Kakashi sudah tertidur disofa karena kantuk.

"Vitamin Matsuri"

"Maaf sensei aku kembali kekamarku dulu"ujar Matsrui dan berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Iya"

"Selamat malam sensei"

"Selamat malam"

Cip cip cip cip

Suara kicauan burung pun mulai terdenggar, Kakashi kemudian terbangun dan melirik kearah muridnya yg sedang bercengkrama dengan Tobi dengan segelas susu coklat ditangan gadis cantik itu.

"Kapan dia sadar?"Tanya Kakashi keheranan.

"Jam tiga dia terbangun dan melepas cengkramannya" ujar Tobi seraya menunjuk kemejanya yg sangat kusut.

"A-aku"

"Akhirnya bebas juga.." Ledek Kakashi dengan nada mengejek sementara Tobi cuek bebek.

"Ba-badan sensei panas" mendenggar suara celetukan Hinata, Kakashi langsung berjalan kearah Tobi.

"Iya karena ruangan dingin, suhu tubuh meningkat" mendenggar penjelasan Tobi yg terdenggar masuk akal Kakashi.

"Maaf sensei a-aku"

"Sudahlah, lagi pulau kau sudah sadarkan, istirahatlah, sensei mau kekamar membersihkan diri" ujar Tobi dan Hinata cuma mengangguk.

"Istirahatlah"

Sehari pasca kejadian yg menimpa Hinata, gadis itu amat cemas pasalnya guru Biologinya tidak masuk pelajaran, saat ia bertanya pada Sasori, dia cuma menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak melihat temanya sejak kemarin.

'Nomor yg anda tuju sedang tidak aktif' Hinata membuang nafas lelah dan berlari kekamar gurunya.

"Sensei.."

Tak ada jawaban,Hinata pun membuka pintu kamar gurunya yg ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Oh sensei, kenapa tidak mengangkat telfoneku" renggek Hinata saat melihat gurunya yg sedang bekerja.

"Sensei...!" Seru Hinata karena tidak mendapat jawaban yg ia inginkan.

"Maaf, ponselku sedang aku charge" ujar Tobi sedaya mengacak rambut Hinata yg cemberut dihadapanya.

'Jingle bell jingle bell

Suara ponsel Hinata berbunyi nyaring membuat ia sigap mengangkat ponselnya.

Matsuri calling

"Moshi moshi"

"Hiks Hinata, Gaara, Gaara mengkhianatiku!" Seruan Matsuri sampai terdenggar Tobi yg cuman membuang nafas lelah .

"Aku mau mati saja! Toh Gaara tak akan memikirkanku!"

'Pipp

"Hei Matsuri-chan!"

"Ada apa?"Tanya Tobi menatap Hinata yg tampaknya cemas.

"Ma-matsuri! Ia mau bunuh diri sensei!" Pekik Hinata kebingungan.

"Hahhh anak itu!" Seru Tobi geram dan mencoba bangkit, tapi gravitasi menarikya agar tetap duduk dikursinya, syukur Hinata tidak melihatnya.

"Ayo sensei!" Seru Hinata seraya berlari keluar meninggalkan Tobi yg tetap duduk.

Perlahan Tobi mulai bangkit dan berjalan pelan, kemudian ia berlari mengikuti Hinata yg didepanya sudah jauh meninggalkan debu-debu tipis.

"Hinata-chan!" Seru Ino saat melihat Hinata dan Tobi berlari kearahnya, raut wajah Ino amat cemas dan khawatir, sementara itu Kurena tanpak sedang membujuk seseorang dan Anko seperti sedang menelfone dengan panik.

"Matsu-chan! Turun! Aku mohon! Turun demi ka-chan nak!" Seru ibu kandung Matsuri , sementara itu Matsuri diatas atap sekolah tersenyum tipis.

Dengan pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya hinga ia terjun bebas kebawah.

"Sensei!" Seru Hinata saat Tobi tetap berlari dengan cepat.

"Tidaak!"

Seru ibu Matsuri saat tubuh putrinya sudah hampir menyentuh tanah.

'Grap

'Brukhhh

Semuanya memandang horor ke arah Tobi yg menangkap tubuh munggil matsuri dan tersungkur mencium tanah, sementara itu Matsuri sudah tidak menyadarkan dirinya.

"Anak bodoh" gumam Tobi seraya bangkit dan menggendong matsuri ala karung beras.

Tsunade yg baru sampai tampak cemas dan melihat kearah Tobi yg ia rasa semakin buruk.

Kakashi sigap mengambil alih tubuh Matsuri yg pingsan sementara itu Tobi kembali oleng bila tubuhnya tidak ditahan Yamato dibelakangnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Yamato sedikit cemas dan membiarkan pria itu bersender ditembok.

"Jangan tanya dia, pasti jawabanya baik-baik saja" omel Kakashi sementara itu Tobi cuma mengglare guru matematika dihadapanya.

"Benar Tobi-sensei sangat pucat"celetuk Haku.

"Aku.." Pandanganya memburam sebelum semuanya menggelap terakhir yg ia denggar teriakan panik orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Sensei!"

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok?"Tanya Tsunade dengan cemas.

"Pasien bukan pasien baru bagi saya" nafas Tsunade tercekat saat mendenggarnya, "pasien memiliki masalah pencernaan parah sejak kecil"

"Apa boleh buat, dia kuberi cuti sampai benar-benar sehat, tahan dia sampai pulih seutuhnya dokter" ujar Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Tentu saja"

Hinata berjalan dilorong koridor sekolahnya,biasanya dia akan menyerobot masuk ke ruang guru untuk menanyai pelajaran kepada Kakashi atau Kurenai terkadang ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama teman-temanya.

Ini sudah dua hari semenjak Tobi masuk rumah sakit , ia ingin menjengguknya tapi apa daya, ujian sudah didepan mata membuatnya menggurungkan niatnya.

"Hahh apa maksudnya ini" gumam Hinata saat melihat hasil ujian kimianya yg mendapat nilai 'c'.

"Kau kesulitan dalam pelajaran kimia Hyuuga" nyaris Hinata berteriak panik saat mendenggar suara yg familiar ditelingganya, bulu kuduknya juga berdiri saat merasakan hembusan nafas yg menerpa leher jenjangnya.

"S-sensei, bukankah sensei dirumah sakit?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya,bingung.

"Aku sudah keluar sehari lalu, lagi pula rumah sakit bukan tempat favoritku" Hinata cuma terkekeh kecil saat mendenggarnya.

"Tapi pakaian sensei..." Hinata menunjuk kepakaian Tobi yg seperti biasa, serba berwarna hitam, seperti mau pergi melayat, kaus kemeja berwarna hitam dipadukan celana jeans hitam serta sepasang sepatu kets hitam.

"Ada apa dengan pakaianku?" Tanya Tobi sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya biasanya dia juga berpakaian seperti ini dirumah, tapi dia sedang mood berpakaian serba hitam.

"Sensei seperti seusia dengan kami.." Wajah polos Hinata amat menggemaskan, didalam pikiranya ia menggira usia gurunya hanya delapan belas tahun padahal sudah dua puluh tahun, dua puluh satu bila menghitung minggu.

"Dasar bodoh" Hinata meringgis saat Tobi tanpa perasaan menyentil keningnya membuat keningnya berwarna merah , Hinata cuma mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal atau tidak terima dengan perlakuan pria dihadapanya.

"Oioiii jadi 'hang out' tidak sih! " Seruan keras dari Sasori membuat Hinata menoleh dan menemukan guru uks itu yg tampak kesal, pakaian Sasori mirip dengan Tobi yg membedakan hanya syal berwarna merah yg melingkar dilehernya serta topi bulu berwarna coklat yg dia pakai.

'Kawaiii' batin Hinata yg melihat Sasori yg memang dasar babyface semakin tampan dan imut dengan pakaianya sekarang.

"Baiklah, kita ke greenland" sontak Hinata menoleh kearah gurunya 'greenland, taman bermain itu, harga tiketnya saja setara denga uang jajanku setengah tahun'

"Bagus! Aku ingin masuk scream zone!"

"Yg bayar siapa?" Tanya Tobi dengan nada menggoda sementara Sasori sudah kesal setengah mati semakin kesal.

"Baiklah anak manja, kita bermain disana sampai puas dan setelah itu kita makan di golden sky" mendenggar sogokan itu wajah Sasori langsung sumringah sementara Hinata sudah pucat mendenggarnya.

"Kau teman terbaikku!" Seru Sasori dan langsung loncat kepunggung Tobi yg memang dasarnya Tobi lebih tinggi dari dia.

"Oke kita tunggu taksi dulu, mau mengginap di hotel diamond mana?"

"Ditengah kota,kudenggar disana menyenangkan sekali pas tenggah malam"

"Baiklah... "

"Kalian mau kemana heh!" Seru Asuma saat melihat sepasang guru yg paling muda disana tanpak seperti anak berusia lima tahun.

"Liburan, aku meminta cuti dua hari jadi jaa~" ucap Sasori dengan nada sing a song miliknya.

"Ya sudah, aku berpesan supaya berhati-hati disana dan nikmati liburan kalian"

"Ya terima kasih Asuma-san" Asuma cuma sweatdrope ditempat saat mendenggar nada Tobi yg seperti meldeknya dan turut berbela sungkawa akan nilai ujian yg harus dia koreksi.

"Taksinya sudah datang!" Seru Sasori dengan girang dan menarik tangan Tobi yg pasrah.

GREENLAND INTERNATIONAL PARK

"Aku terkadang risih berjalan bersamamu" gerutu Sasori seraya meminum minuman yg dia beli tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa? "Tanya Tobi yg mengunyah creeps tuna sebagai teman camilan selama ditaman hiburan.

"Kau selalu menjadi buah bibir kaum hawa... Mungkin kalau kau memakai pakaian 'itu' kau akan semakin dilirik mereka" goda Sasori seraya membuang minumannya yg sudah habis tersebut.

"Hmmm aku sudah menemukan pilihanku..."

"Haisshhh kau akan membuat fansmu patah hati" denggus Sasori seraya membuka bungkus roti sandwichnya.

"Hmm mereka terlalu berisik"

"Ahhh aku membawa sesuatu" ujar Sasori seraya mengeluarkan isi tasnya.

"Polaris " celetuk Tobi saat melihat biola berwarna hitam elegan tersebut.

"Sudah enam tahun kau gatung biola,kapan kau kembali?"Tanya Sasori dengan nada kecewa dikalimatnya, mereka sudah berteman baik selama lima belas tahun.

"Ummm aku belum bisa menyentuh alat musik itu Sasori, aku takut aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini"

"Ayolah, hanya sebuah lagi Mozart untukku" rayu Sasori seraya menyodorkan biola hitam itu.

"Hanya Mozart, tak ada yg lain, biasanya Bethoven yg kau minta?"Tanya Tobi seraya mengambil biola itu.

Sasori mengangguk mantap.

Perlahan Tobi menyanga dagunya dengan penyangga dagu dibiola itu dan mengapitnya, jemarinya yg lain mengambil busur biola hitam itu.

Perasaan Sasori kini seperti anak kecil saat Tobi mulai menggesekan biolanya dari Mozart ke Bethoven.

Ia sedikit berjenggit kaget saat Tobi membawa salah satu musik bethoven yg terkenal tempo cepatnya. Kalau biola elektrik mungkin nadanya akan berbeda, tapi ini biola klasik yg membawa kesan lembut dan elegan.

"Permainanmu tetap sama, selalu mengagumkan"

"Jangan banyak memuji, ayolah kita segera makan, aku lapar"

"Tapi itu benar! Pantas kau betah dikamarmu dan menyanyi atau berlati seruling, bakatmu dimusik bukan bisnis!" Seru Sasori antusias.

"Salah" langkah mereka berhenti dan Sasori menatap temanya, " bakatku kesenian.. Indahnya alam... Nyanyian alam... Begitu indah sehingga permainanku tadi kalah akan nyanyian alam"

"Kau benar..." Sasori tampak tersenyum manis sekali dan memainkan harmonica berwarna emas keperakan.

"Musik alam lebih indah dari permainan kita..." Manik hazel Sasori menatap jutaan bintang yg menghiasi langgit malam ini.

"Sunggu karya yg menakjubkan...!" Seru Sasori seraya menatap langit malam...

"Ayo kita foto stiker disana ..." Tobi cuma pasrah saat Sasori menariknya di photobox disana.

"Kita semakin mirip sepasang kekasih.." Gumam Tobi menatap horor photobox disana.

"Ahhh masa mereka tidak bisa membedakan yg mana laki-laki dan perempuan!"

Tobi cuma tertawa kecil

"Ayolah sekali saja kita foto sebagai kenang-kenangan" pinta Sasori sambil memasuki uang untuk foto stiker.

Berbagai pose dilakukan mereka, dari mengerjai Sasori dengan berpura-pura mencekiknya atau mengkelitikinya, dan Sasoripun membalas dendam dengan melilitkan syalnya.

Tanpa merekaa sadari waktu amat cepat berlalu dan sudah menuunjukan pukul delapan malam.

"Ayo kehotel, aku lelah" gumam Sasori seraya memanggil taksi.

"Baiklah..."

Terkadang...

Persahabatan dapat hancur...

Terkadang...

Persahabatan dapat abadi...

Meskipun waktu memisahkan

Ajal menjemput...

Sepasang sahabat sejati selalu berharap...

Tuhan...

Jadikanlah dia sebagai saudaraku dikehidupanku kelak...

Tuhan...

Jangan engkau panggil dia secepatnya, aku masih membutuhkanya sebagai tiang kehidupanku...

Terima kasih tuhan...

Engkau memberikan permata yg paling indah dimuka bumi ini...

Aku akan menjaganya agar tergores sedikitpun...

Karena satu goresan dapat melukai kepercayaanya kepadaku...

Tbc

A/N: yapp ini chapter terbaru

Hope you like this

And happy new years guys :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

"Sebenarnya Sasori.." Sasori menoleh kearah temanya seraya mencengkram kertas ditanganya.

"Aku senang bisa bersama kalian..." Air mata Sasori akhirnya jatuh juga dan langsung memeluk Tobi, "kau pasti sembuh, pasti sembuh..."

...(づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ

"Sejak kapan kau didiagnosa menggidap penyakit ini...?"Tanya Sasori seraya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Sebulan lalu aku baru menyadari tubuhku bermasalah dan semakin parah, sehingga aku kedokter..."

Sasori cuma bisa membenamkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya, "aku di diagnosa menderita gagal jantung dan liver"

"Jadi kau memutuskan keluar dari militer?"Tanya Sasori yg sudah bisa mengatur emosinya.

"Komandan menggerti keadaanku dan memberi uang pensiun untukku, dan gajiku bulan ini serta beberapa temanku memberiku uang untuk operasiku kelak"

"Ternyata temanmu baik semua..."

"Yahh aku beruntung, setidaknya mereka seperti saudaraku.."

...

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Sasori saat ia mendapati Tobi tengah memegang perutnya, "aku baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan"

"Kau akan operasi apa?"Tanya Sasori seraya duduk dikursi taman bermain itu, " hati dan jantung"

"Semoga operasimu berhasil"

"Terima kasih..."

"Ayo kita kembali ke sekolahan, aku tak tega meninggalkan kantorku terlalu lama" keluh Sasori seraya berdiri.

"Ayo..."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Pagi hari menyongsong saat itu, Sasori yg memang menghabiskan waktu bersama Tobi juga baru meninggalkan kamar asrama Tobi.

"Akan kubilang pada Kakashi agar menggantikanmu seharian ini, kamu istirahat saja"ucap Sasori sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu, sementara itu Tobi cuma mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya,dia berbaring diatas kasurnya dengan selimut yg menutupi tubuhnya dan kompres yg ditaruh diatas kepalanya.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Baiklah aku menggerti Sasori" ucap Kakashi saat diberitahu Sasori bahwa Tobi tidak dapat masuk.

Sasori merogoh sakunya saat merasa getaran didalamnya dan menggeluarkan ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"S-sasori da-daku ughh.." Wajah Sasori memucat saat mendenggar suara Tobi dari sebrang telfone sana, Kakashi yg menangkap wajah panik Sasori ikut panik.

"S-sasori"

"Aku akan kesana!"

Kakashi cuma terbengong saat melihat dokter uks itu berlari meninggalkanya seorang diri.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Setelah Sasori meninggalkan kamarnya,Tobi merasa sakit didada sebela kirinya, serasa diremas secara kasar, ia mencoba mencari ponsel miliknya dan menelpon temanya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"S-sasori dadaku..." Ia mencengkram dada kirinya yg serasa seperti diremas dan dipukul,

"S-sasori.." Kesadaranya menipis seiring dengan waktu sebelum dia mendenggar suara Sasori yg mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera kesana.

Matanya setengah terpejam dan tanganya yg tadi memegang ponselnya terjun bebas dan menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya.

Detak jantungnya melambat, begitu juga dengan nafasnya yg tadi memburu sekarang melambat, dia tak tahu apa yg terjadi,tapi dia dapat merasakan sesuatu memasuki mulutnya dan ia menelan semua itu.

Perlahan jantungnya berdetak secara normal lagi, dan ia mulai tertidur karena efek obat yg diminumnya.

"Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat"gumam Sasori seraya menyelimuti tubuh Tobi yg tertidur dengan tenang, dia melihat obat jantung temanya yg sudah mau habis.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelfone seseorang disana, "Deidara bisa belikan aku obat , bilang saja obat milik Tobi" Sasori menjauhkan telingganya saat mendenggar suara Deidara yg memekik dan mengatakan 'aku akan segera membeli obat itu secepatnya'.

Sasori kemudian menggecek temanya, tubuhnya dingin, sedingin es dan denyut nadinya amat lemah, dengan segera ia mengambil beberapa selimut dan ia selimutkan ketubuh Tobi.

Wajah itu pucat seakan tidak ada aliran darah disana, saat tangan Sasori menyetuh wajah itu, dingin.

Dia kemudian menggosok kedua tanganya bersamaan agar menghasilkan panas dan ia menyentuh wajah itu agar dapat menggalirkan panas kewajah temanya.

'Brakkk

Sasori berjenggit kaget saat mendenggar pintu yg didobrak itu, dia menoleh dan menemukan Deidara dengan kantung obat-obatan dan juga makanan.

"Deidara kau mau dia terbangun karena terkejut dan terkena serangan jantung lagi.." Desis Sasori bak medusa,sementara Deidara nyenggir innocent kepada kekasihnya.

"Uhk" Sasori mengglare ke Deidara yg membuat Tobi terbangun, sementara itu Tobi cuma memijat pelipisnya, serasa pening dan mual yg dirasakanya.

"Apa yg kau rasakan?"Tanya Sasori dengan cemas.

"Mual,pusing,lemas, mataku serasa berat sekali"

" Kamu mau makan?" Tobi cuma menggeleng dan mencoba menutup matanya lagi.

"Aku lelah, tinggalkan aku..."

"Baiklah, kami keluar, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan makan obatmu"

Perlahan sepasang kekasih itu meninggalkan Tobi yg tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya.

(づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ

Tobi membuka matanya dan menatap sekeliling kamarnya, sekarang sudah malam dan dia melihat jam dingdingnya yg menunjukan pukul tiga pagi.

'Selama itu aku tidur?' Dia kemudian berusaha bangun tapi dia merasa sesuatu mengganjal perutnya, disana Hinata tenggah tertidur dengan menjadikan perutnya sebagai bantal dan dia melirik seisi kamarnya yg hampir mirip barak medis.

Disofa Kiba, Naruto dan Gaara tidur dalam posisi tidak nyaman, Matsuri sendiri tidur disebuah kursi kayu,kepalanya menganguk-nganguk sungguh posisi yg amat tidak nyaman.

"Engghh sensei..." Hinata menatap gurunya yg tampak kesakitan.

"Ughhh a-ambilkan obatku.." Tobi berusaha mengatur nafasnya , jantungnya kembali menggulah, sebenarnya dia ingin menyembunyikan penyakitnya tapi apa daya penyakitnya melunjak.

"Ini" Hinata dengan sigap memberi obat kepada Tobi yg dengan kesusahan mengambil obat itu dan memakanya.

"Sensei daijebou ?"

"Daijebou" Hinata cuma bisa menatap cemas sementara itu Tobi cuma memegang dada sebelah kirinya, nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Sensei !" Seru Hinata dengan panik saat kondisi gurunya semakin buruk, wajah Tobi semakin pucat .

"Ada apa?"Tanya Matsuri yg mendadak terbangun dan melihat Hinata yg panik.

"Sudah tak apa-apa "ucap Tobi setelah merasa detak jantung kembali normal.

"Kenapa kalian semua kesini?" Hinata cuma tersenyum kikuk seraya melirik teman-temanya meminta pertolongan.

"Kami cemas saat masuk kedalam kamar,sensei seperti orang mati" celetuk Matsuri tanpa dosa dan dia kemudian mendapat jitakan cuma-cuma dari Hinata.

"Kembalilah kekamar kalian,bukankah sebentar lagi sudah pagi?"

"Tapi sensei, sensei sedang sakit .."

Tobi cuma bisa membuang nafas kesal menatap Hinata dan Matsuri secara bergantian,

Perlahan matanya terasa amat berat dan dia amat mengantuk, direbahkan tubuhnya kekasur dan memejamkan kedua matanya, Hinata dan yg lainnya cuma memandang heran guru mereka yg mendadak tertidur.

"Sepertinya efek obatnya bekerja sangat cepat" celetuk Matsuri dan dibalas anggukan kepala Hinata.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali kekamar, sebentar lagi kita harus bersiap-siap buat sekolah" ucap Hinata dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

(づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ (づ ╥ ﹏╥)づ

"Apa maksudmu Sasori!" Suara gaduh terdenggar dari ruangan uks saat itu, Kakashi dan Asuma berniat menanyai semua hal hingga tuntas dan berujung pada emosi Asuma yg memuncak.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Sasori cuma menundukan kepalanya, dia merasa binggung harus menjawab apa.

"Jadi dia menipumu ?" Kakashi cuma memicingkan matanya dan menatap intens Sasori yg sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Kemungkinan besar dia meninggal karena belum menemukan donor yg tepat untuk jantungnya"

"Kalau hatinya?"

"Livernya tidak separah yg kuduga, bisa sembuh dengan meminum obat-obatan herbal"

"Maaf aku harus pergi menggecek keadaanya"ujar Sasori seraya mengambil beberapa alat medis miliknya.

"Kami ikut..." Ucap Kakashi dan Asuma serempak dan sukses membuat Sasori membuang nafas lelah.

Sasori pasrah saat diikuti dua orang tersebut, perjalanan mereka didominasi suara helaan nafas Asuma dan Sasori sementara Kakashi cuma membisu.

"Jangan bangunkan dia,kurasa dia sedang tidur" suara Sasori membuka dua pria dibelakangnya tersadar dari lamunan mereka berdua.

'Cklek...

"Ingat jangan berisik.." Ucap Sasori untuk kesekian kalinya, sementara itu Tobi tenggah menyusun beberapa pakaianya kedalam koper miliknya.

"Kau mempercepat keberangkatanmu?"Tanya Sasori saat sudah menemukan sosok yg dia cari.

"Iya, aku berangkat dua hari lagi, besok aku akan menghadiri pentas seni anak-anak"

"Kami akan merindukanmu meski hanya tiga bulan kau disini..." Ucap Kakashi sementara Asuma cuma merokok.

"Jangan merokok" desis Kakashi tidak senang dan terganggu terhadap asap rokok Asuma.

"Kau suka merokok ternyata" kalau Asuma seorang wanita mungkin dia akan pingsan, dia menatap Tobi yg tampak tengah menyodorkan kotak yg entah berisi apa dengan senyum yg hampir menyerupai cenggiran dari pada sebelumnya yg simpul, dan ia menggerti kenapa Kurenai amat menyukai manik merah Tobi dan dirinya sendiri, seakan manik merah itu menghisapnya kedimensi lain.

"Kau masih suka merokok seperti biasa..."Suara Sasori terdenggar dalam dan menusuk.

"Tidak seperti dulu enam bungkus perhari..."

"Enam bungkus apanya?"Tanya Kakashi yg kebingungan.

"Dulu pria dihadapan kalian ini" Sasori dengan geram menunjuk Tobi yg memadang wajah tanpa dosa, "perokok yg menggerikan dan peminum minuman keras yg mengalahkan temanku, Kisame"

"Kau sudah makan obatmu?"Tanya Sasori sementara Tobi mengangguk sambil menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya.

"Tidak, kalau tidak kumakan tepat waktu aku tak yakin kapan aku dapat melihat cahaya lagi.."

"Well beristirahatlah besok saat terakhir kau bersama anak-anak manja itu..."

Tbc


End file.
